Dziób/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb budują niezniszczalny kostium do swojej wielkiej rampy. Dzięki niemu stają się bohaterem, którego Izabela nazwała Dziób. Jednak czarny charakter Kaka Pu Pu postanawia wkroczyć do akcji by wszyscy mieszkańcy Okręgu Trzech Stanów mieli złe dni. Dziób próbuje go powstrzymać. Izabela jako dzielna reporterka fotografuje i opisuje zdarzenia do gazety Ogników. Dziewczyna jest również zawiedziona swym przyjacielem Fineaszem, który ją ignoruje przez cały dzień. Część I (W ogródku Fineasz i Ferb stoją na wielkiej rampie.) Fineasz: Oto i ona! Fineaszowo-Ferbowa, totalnie szalona jak babcię kocham antygrawitacyjna deskorolkowa rampa śmierci z przeszkodami. Jesteś gotów? (Ferb pokazuje kciuk i puszcza deskę.) Aj! (Chłopcy oglądają na przykładzie deski jak niebezpieczną rampę stworzyli.) Fineasz: Aj! O! Aj! O! Aaaa! Zdaje się że to trochę niebezpieczne. Słowo śmierci w nazwie powinno nam dać do myślenia. Ferb brachu niestety na dół musimy się dostać inaczej, schodami. (W gabinecie dentystycznym) Dentysta: W porządku Lindo, teraz możesz poczuć lekki ucisk. (Wchodzi Fretka.) Fretka: Tutaj jesteś! Linda: Fretka? Fretka: Fineasz i Ferb zbudowali na dachu antygrawitacyjną deskorolkową rampę śmierci i musisz ze mną pójść. Linda: Zebrało ci się na żarty. Jeśli nie zauważyłaś jestem teraz tak jakby trochę zajęta. Fretka: Po jakiemu to było? Linda i dentysta: Wyjdź! Fretka: Już dobrze, dobrze. Rajciu! Nie wściekajcie się na mnie. Ja jestem ta dobra, tak. (Wychodzi.) Dentysta: Dobrze, wróćmy więc do tej dziury w szóstce. Linda: Oh, całe szczęście. (W ogródku) Izabela: Cześć Fineasz. Fineasz: Cześć Izabela. Co to za przebranie? Izabela: Zdobywam odznakę dzielnego reportera. Czy mogłabym opisać to co robicie? Fineasz: Pewnie Izabela: Super. Izabela Garcia-Shapiro z tygodnika ognikowego. Co dziś robicie? Fineasz: Właśnie zbudowaliśmy z Ferbem deskorolkową super rampę z przeszkodami. Izabela: Czułam że wymyślicie materiał na artykuł roku. Robiliście już jazdy próbne? Fineasz: Musimy jeszcze zrobić kilka dodatkowych obliczeń i działań żebyśmy mogli… na przykład przeżyć. Izabela: Dobra wracam za godzinę. Muszę zdążyć przed popołudniowym wydaniem. Na razie! Fineasz Mh… Zamiast przebudowywać te rampę, ulepszmy nas samych. Razem moglibyśmy zostać najlepszym skatem w historii. Ej gdzie jest Pepe? (W bazie Agenta P) Narrator: Alarm. Major Monogram: Agencie P rozpoczęliśmy awaryjną ewakuację Zet-omega. Dostaliśmy przekaz od Dundersztyca. Obejrzyj to uważnie, a potem możesz panikować razem z nami. (Przekaz Dundersztyca wyświetla się na ekranie.) Dundersztyc: Cześć zgadnijcie co zrobiłem. Ja Heinz Dundersztyc przejąłem władzę i teraz to ja rządzę w tym mieście. Od dzisiaj będzie tu zupełnie inaczej. Dziękuje i pamiętajcie Duf ty, Duf ja, Duf my! Gwarantuje pełną autentyczność tego nagrania. (Z powrotem w agencji) Monogram: (Razem z Carlem przebrali się za matkę i dziecko.) Wszyscy są teraz zagrożeni. Mężczyźni, kobiety, dzieci, a nawet małe ssaki w kapeluszach. Dowiedz się jak do tego doszło i przerwij to. W tym czasie Carl i ja ukryjemy się Incognito. (W garażu Fineasz i Ferb zastanawiają się nad projektem kombinezona.) Fineasz: Dobrze musimy w jak największym stopniu zespolić się z deską. Połączyły jazdę na rowerze, kładach, rolkach, sankach, skuterach z bułgarskim tańcem ludowym. To wymaga wyjątkowych środków bezpieczeństwa. Kamizelka, gogle, rękawice, bułgarskie ochraniacze taneczne, rakiety, długa lina z harpunem i miotacz laserowy. Połączymy je w niezniszczalny tytanowy ektoszkielet, który zwiększy stukrotnie naszą siłę, skoczność i inne fizyczne cechy, łącznie ze zmysłami i umiejętnością tańca. Powinniśmy mieć więcej elementów bułgarskiej garderoby? Oh mniej! Mniej bułgarskiej… dobra! Myślałem że myślimy podobnie, ale nie szkodzi stary. Zaczynamy. (Zaczynają tworzyć.) Fineasz: Dobra włączamy system wizyjny. (Zaczyna mówić z komputerowym głosem.) Co słychać Ferb. O super, ale mam teraz czadowy głos. O tak! To może krótka jazda próbna. (Testują swój kombinezon.) (Piosenka: Nie złapiesz mnie) Dziś nie złapiesz mnie, bo szybki jestem jak ty. W oku drapieżny błysk, powietrza mam w uszach świst. Wheeeeee! Jupi Ka Ja Jej! x4 Buford: (Gdzieś na mieście) Na pomoc, na pomoc, na pomoc! Fineasz: Co to? Przycisz muzykę. Buford: (Gdzieś na mieście) Utknął na drzewie i nie mogę go ściągnąć. Fineasz: Buford chyba ma kłopoty. Ej Ferb, może będziemy mogli mu pomóc. No to jazda. (Ruszają Bufordowi na pomoc.) Dopalacze rakietowe. Oooo! Ej Ferb widziałeś? My lecimy. (Izabela wchodzi do pustego ogródka.) Izabela: Fineasz wróciłam. Fineasz? Ferb? Oh, No i przepadł mój artykuł przedpołudniowego wydania. (Na mieście) Fineasz: Widzę ich. Buford: Mój kujon utknął na drzewie. Cccc! Twój ulubiony kalkulator i zadanie z matmy. Baljeet: Uu, ułamki! (Spada z drzewa.) Aaaaa! Buford: Baljeet! Fineasz: Złapie cię.(Łapie Baljeeta.) Izabela: Co to było? Baljeet: Aaaa! Już chyba bym wolał spaść na ziemię! Aaaa! Buford: Uratowany! Izabela: (Przyjeżdża na miejsce na rowerze i robi zdjęcie.) Wow! To niesamowite! A Fineasz i Ferb tego nie widzieli. (Fretka wraca do domu.) Fretka: To nie fair! Zawsze gdy próbuje ich przyłapać słyszę: Fretka jestem w sklepie, Fretka właśnie zakładają mi plombę, Fretka wygłaszał mowę przed sądem najwyższym, jak ty w ogóle tutaj weszłaś, a potem… (Przelatuje Dziób.) O latający człowiek Eh… chwila to nie możliwe, zaraz chwila moment. Jeśli coś nie możliwego pojawia się w prawdziwym życiu to znaczy że… hhh…! Fineasz i Ferb! (Fineasz i Ferb lecą do domu.) Fineasz: Skoro potrafimy latać, to pewnie powinniśmy się jeszcze umieć zatrzymać. Przygotować harpun! (Wysuwają harpun, który niszczy ich rampę.) Przynajmniej już nie lecimy. (Spółka Zło Dundersztyca) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: (Dundersztyc siedzi na tronie.) Byli przywódcy Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Wezwałem was, żebyście pomogli ludziom pogodzić się ze zmianą władzy. Hydraulik: Myślałem, że miałem panu uszczelnić wannę. Strażnik: Ee? Ja jestem tylko zwykłym strażnikiem przejścia dla pieszych. Nie wiem czy kiedy kolwiek miałem… Dundersztyc: Cisza! Sugerujesz że zamiast zwołać największych przywódców Okręgu Trzech, udało mi się ściągnąć tylko strażnika i hydraulika. Strażnik: Eee… nie, ale skoro pan o tym wspomniał… Dundersztyc: Cisza! Złe! Mylisz się! Wiecie kto to jest? Toż to sam Roger, burmistrz naszego miasta. Więc cicho! Nie znasz się! Jesteś tylko strażnikiem! Strażnik: No właśnie to chciałem panu powie… Dundersztyc: Cisza! Roger: Wybacz, ale jeśli nie chodzi o planowanie przyjęcia dla mamy, to ja muszę lecieć. Hydraulik: Właśnie, my też. Strażnik: My też Dundersztyc: Ej czekajcie, wracajcie, ja tylko wcale. No pięknie (Pojawia się Pepe.) Pepe pan dziobak, tylko tego brakowało. To o czym chcesz ze mną porozmawiać? (Pepe rzuca w Heinza krzesłem.) Wow! Do bee, doo bee, doo baa Dundersztyc: (Ucieka przed Pepe.) Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! (Przy garażu Fineasz i Ferb kończą sprzątać zepsutą rampę.) Fineasz: Wow! Sprzątanie w skafandrze jest szybkie i przyjemne. Szkoda, że wystawiliśmy Izabelę. Mam nadzieję, że znalazła inny temat na artykuł. (Przejeżdża ogniu na rowerze rozdający gazetę.) Ognik: Wydanie przedpołudniowe! Dziób ratuje kujona! Fineasz: (Czyta gazetę.) „Super bohater przybywa do Danville” autorstwa Izabeli Shapiro. „Dałam mu na imię Dziób” Ej całkiem fajnie! „Gdy Dziób czuwa nad nami, możemy być pewni, że każdy dzień… Fineasz i Kaka Pu Pu: (Kaka Pu Pu siedzi w fotelu w swoim domu.) …będzie najlepszym dniem w życiu. Kaka Pu Pu: Najlepszym dniem w życiu tak!? (Zakłada maskę.) to się jeszcze okaże. Jego żona: Znowu narzekasz, że nie przeżyłeś w życiu ani jednego miłego dnia! Kaka Pu Pu: Bo nigdy nie przeżyłem, a nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo bym chciał. Dziękuje ci bardzo! Ha, ma za swoje. (Żona rzuca w niego krzesłem.) Jego żona: Słyszałam! (Przed garażem) Fineasz: Super bohater? Mieliśmy na dzisiaj inne plany. (Dzwoni Izabela.) O cześć Izabela! Izabela: Fineasz gdzie ty byłeś? Zawiodłam się na tobie. Fineasz: Ee… tak. Bardzo cię przepraszam. Izabela: Na szczęście znalazłam inny ciekawy temat na artykuł. Fineasz: Tak widziałem. Ale chciałbym ci to wynagrodzić. Izabela: Serio? Fineasz: Chciałabyś temat na wyłączność? Izabela: Pewnie! Będę w centrum za 5 minut. Fineasz: Pewnie! (Rozłącza się.) Chodź Ferb! Powiemy Izabeli, że Dziób to my. Ferb: Ekhem! Fineasz: Racja! Weźmy skafander. (Odlatują.) (Fretka ich zauważa.) Fretka: Wiedziałam, że to Fineasz i Fe… (Dostaje gazetą w twarz.) Super bohater ratuje Danville. Za chwilę to będą mieli super wpadkę. (Spółka Zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Wow! Wow! Wow… wow! (Na mieście) Fineasz: Muszę przyznać, że to całe latanie to niezła frajda. Ej patrz to Izabela. Hej Izabela! (Dostaje od Kaka Pu Pu i Przelatuje przez ścianę budynku.) Kaka Pu Pu: A masz ptasi móżdżku. Oto mój Kakachód Zbudowałem go w piwnicy ze zniszczonych pralek i suszarek. Dziękuje bardzo. I zrobię wszystko, żeby nikt nie miał dziś udanego dnia! Izabela: (Dzwoni do Fineasza.) Fineasz gdzie jesteś? Jakiś wielki robot demoluje centrum naszego miasta, a was znowu tu nie ma. Oddzwoń jak najszybciej. (Rozłącza się.) Śmiało Izabelo. To właśnie zadanie dla nieustraszonego reportera. (Kaka Pu Pu demoluje miasto.) Roger: Mam złe przeczucia Melani. Wszyscy pomyślą, że to moja wina. Melani: Bo przecież to nie pan zaczął stosować umowę o obronie miasta przed dziwakami jako podkładkę pod kawę. A nie… to pan. Roger: Tak, zawsze najłatwiej jest zwalić winę na szefa. Na szefa? Ho… No tak! (Spółka Zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: I wow! Wiesz jeśli chodzi o to całe przejęcie władzy Okręgu Trzech Stanów, to ja tylko żartowałem. Myślałem, że jeśli powiem wszystkim, że teraz ja rządzę, to bedą zbyt leniwi, albo zbyt zajęci, żeby no wiesz… to sprawdzić. Rozumiesz? (Dzwoni Roger.) O witaj Roger! Ah tak, naprawdę? Ja rządzę? Poważnie?! Żartujesz!? Wcale nie żartujesz? (Kaka Pu Pu atakuje miasto, a Izabela fotografuje całe zdarzenie.) Izabela: Gdzie jest Fineasz? On wiedziałby co robić! Fineasz proszę! Gdzie jesteś? Kaka Pu Pu: Nie wiedziałem, że psucie humoru to taka frajda. (Dziób powstaje.) Fineasz: Ej ty! Izabela: To Dziób! Kaka Pu Pu: Uuu! Jeszcze ci mało? Dziękuje bardzo! (Dziób walczy z Kaka Pu P.''u) '''Kaka Pu Pu': No pięknie! Znowu go muszę uruchamiać. Wielkie dzięki! Fineasz: A kim ty właściwie jesteś? Kaka Pu Pu: Skoro ty chcesz uszczęśliwiać wszystkich dookoła, to ja sprowadzę na Danville same nieszczęścia. A nazywam się Kaka Pu Pu! (wszyscy się śmieją.) Co? No naprawdę! To nazwisko rodowe. W wolnym tłumaczeniu znaczy silna pięść, lub mocna pięść. I dziękuje bardzo. Fineasz: No to się pakujemy! (Wystrzela harpun i owija nim nogi maszyny Kaka Pu Pu.) Mój pierwszy bohaterski żart. Kaka Pu Pu: Wcale nie był śmieszny panie żartownisiu. Mężczyzna: Prawdę mówiąc był całkiem błyskotliwy. Charles: Tak, związał mu nogi jak prezent. Fineasz: Skoro ci się nie podoba, to może to cię powali? Charles: Chodzi o to, że go uderzył. Mężczyzna: Nie jestem idiotą Charles. Kaka Pu Pu: To jeszcze nie koniec. Jeszcze nie wiesz czym jest zemsta Kaka Pu Pu! Odbiorę ci to co jest dla ciebie najważniejsze. Dziękuje bardzo! (odlatuje) Izabela: (do Dzioba) Byłeś niesamowity! Fineasz: Tak? Izabela: Izabela Garcia-Shapiro z "Tygodnika Ognikowego". Czy zechciał byś odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań? Fineasz: Eee? Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać. Muszę lecieć! (Odlatuje.) Izabela: O! Ee… dobrze! Pa! Dzięki za ratunek! Fineasz: (Dziób wraca do domu.) Nie możemy jej powiedzieć kim jesteśmy. To mogłoby ją narazić. Super bohaterowie wiodą samotne życie. Nawet jeśli trwa 11 minut. Narrator: Co zrobią nasi bohaterowie? Dowódców się w następnym odcinku "Przygód Dzioba". Część II Narrator: Wracamy na przedmieścia, gdzie wydarzenia toczą się własnym torem. (Pokój Fretki) Stefa: Jesteś pewna, że Fineasz i Ferb są Dziobem. Przecież on jest taki dzielny i przystojny. Fretka: (Tworzy kostium na maszynie do szycia.) Eee… wymiociny z zasmażką. Stefa proszę cię. Fineasz i Ferb robią coś na czym można ich przyłapać i mam zamiar to zrobić. Tak ich wyrolujemy, że sami przyznają się mamie. Stefa: A niby jak konkretnie to zrobimy? Fretka: Skoro chcą zgrywać super bohaterów, to my będziemy super dranie. Ja będę Żyło-Żyrafą. Stefa: Jasne! A ja niby kim będę? Fretka: Będziesz moim giermkiem. Stefa: Że czym? Fretka: No wiesz, taką druhną od przestępstw. Stefa: Dobrze, niech będzie. Ale zdaje się, że są zajęci walką z Kaka Pu Pu. Fretka: Na pewno znowu bawią się w jakieś durne przebieranki ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Z tego co już słyszałam, żeby pokonać super bohatera, należy odebrać mu to co dla niego jest najcenniejsze. (Śmieje się złowrogo.) (w ratuszu) Dundersztyc: Ej, jak tu elegancko. Oh miodzio! Melani? Melani: Dzień dobry Heinz. Dundersztyc: Nie, nie! Nazywaj mnie przewodniczący Dundersztyc eee… wielki Melani: Nie! Dundersztyc: O! Widzę, że Roger zostawił mi list. Bratku, dzięki że mnie zastępujesz. Będziesz wspaniałym ofermą, to znaczy się burmistrzem. Ależ to urocze! (do Pepe) Postaw to na moim nowym biurku. (Pepe wpada w pułapkę.) Ha! Ha! Znów wpadłeś w moją pułapkę. No, na dobry początek każe wszystkim mieszkańcom Danville pokłonić się przed… Melani: Wcale nie! To grafik na dziś i nie odebrane wiadomości. Do roboty! Dundersztyc: Ale? O? Eeee… Melani: A gdybyś jeszcze nie wiedział, całe miasto ogarnęła panika, bo jakiś super złoczyńca niszczy nam conajmniej humory. Dundersztyc: Co? Ale to moja fucha! (w ogródku Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Świetnie! Nikt nie zauważy naszej super tajnej bazy na drzewie. Izabela: Cześć wam! Fineasz: Nic, nic! Znaczy… cześć Izabela, ładny mamy… dziś dzień! (Ferb pokazuje mu kciuka.) Izabela: Gdzie wy byliście? Fineasz: Cóż no e… wiesz, byliśmy bardzo zajęci. Izabela: Jasne! Podczas gdy spędzaliście kolejny letni dzień na zabawie. Inni byli zajęci ratowaniem miasta. Fineasz: Chodzi o Dzioba? Widziałeś Ferb? Prawdziwy super bohater. Izabela: Musicie pomóc mi go znaleźć. Myślałam, że znajdę jakieś wskazówki na zdjęciach, które zrobiłam gdy walczył z Kaka Pu Pu. Ferb: (chrząka.) Izabela: Tak?! Skoro nie chcecie traktować tej sprawy poważnie, to sama znajdę Dzioba. Fineasz: Izabelo czekaj! Izabela: Muszę już iść. Do widzenia! Fineasz: Ferb do gniazda! (wchodzą do bazy na drzewie) Jesteś gotów? No to lecimy! Ko, ko! (Piosenka To Dziób) To Dziób! To Dziób! Szybki i zwinny, i siły ma za stu! To Dziób! To Dziób! To Dziób! To Dziób! Choćbyś chciał to nie sprostasz dziś mu! To Dziób! To Dziób! To Dziób! To Dziób! Narrator: Poranny ptaszek wciąga robaki. On jedną ręką umie rozbić w piach pasmo gór! Tak naprawdę każdy to wie! I nie masz z nim żadnych szans bo to właśnie Dziób! To Dziób! To Dziób! To Dziób! To Dziób! Narrator: Kim jest Dziób? (Na mieście) Fretka: (Dzwoni do Fineasza.) Fineasz szybko, mama w niebezpieczeństwie, Aaaaa! A nagrodę otrzymuje… a niech to licho! Na skrzyżowaniu 4 alei klonowej. Aaa! No i cudownie! Teraz wszystko w rękach Żyło-Żyrafy. Stefa: (S''toi obok niej w wielkiej kuli.) A zatem co robi Łotro-Ryś? '''Fretka': Mówiłam ci, jesteś giermkiem. Giermkuj, czy coś. Stefa: O nie! Już nie chcę ci giermkować. Fretka: Dobra, przypilnuj mi roweru.(Wybiega zza rogu i próbuje ukraść mamie torebkę.) Hyhyhyhyhy! '' '''Linda': (Zatrzymuje córkę.) Fretka co ty ulicha wyprawiasz? Fretka: Dawaj torebkę! Linda: Chcesz gumę do żucia? Fretka: Na pomoc! Na pomoc! Kradnę jej torebkę! Linda: Masz 20 dolarów. Może pójdź sobie do kina. (Wyjmuje z torebki banknot.) '' '''Fretka': Aha! Właśnie ukradłam jej 20 dolców. Dziób na pomoc! (Przychodzą Fineasz i Ferb.) Fineasz: Cześć mamo! Cześć Fretka! Wszystko w porządku? Fretka: Co? A gdzie jest Dziób? Okradziono mamę. Linda: No tak racja! Właśnie okrągła mnie dziewczyna żyrafa. Fretka: No dobra przyznajcie się. Jesteście super bohaterami. Fineasz: Ferb faktycznie nabrał mięśni. Zauważyłaś! Fretka: Powiedzcie prawdę! Przez was wychodzę na wariatkę! Linda: To nie ich wina. (Stefa przechodzi obok w kuli.) Stefa: Ukradli ci rower. (Na ratuszu.) Dundersztyc: Tak jak bardzo nie lubię uni z siłami dobra, tak samo poważnie traktuje stanowisko burmistrza, które chcę później publicznie wykorzystać i skompromitować. Wiesz? (Próbuje połączyć się intercomem.) Ee… Melanie czy mogłabyś połączyć mnie z... Melani: To zszywacz! Dundersztyc: Ups! Wybacz! Znalazłaś już może… Melani: To znowu zszywacz! (Spaceruje na mieście.) Fretka: Okradła mnie dziewczyna żyrafa. Ferb faktycznie nabrał mięśni. Przepraszam, zasłania pani ekran moim dzieciom, tą żyrafią głową. Oh! To już ja im wszystkim pokaże! Kaka Pu Pu: Dzień doberek! Fretka: Aaa! Ej ty jesteś Kaka Pu Pu (Parska.) bez urazy. Kaka Pu Pu: Nic nie szkodzi. Dziękuje bardzo! Nie wiedziałem, że w naszej grze mamy jeszcze jednego gracza. Fretka: Aha! Wiedziałam! To znowu jakaś głupia gra. Jestem Żyło-Żyrafa. Kaka Pu Pu: Jasne, może tak byśmy połączyli siły, by pokonać Dzioba. Fretka: Dobra! Ale gdy spotkam przyjaciół, nie znam cię! Kaka Pu Pu: Mh… (Fineasz i Ferb jadą przez miasto.) Fineasz: Jazda Ferb! Jak najszybciej do gniazda! (Spotykają Izabelę.) Izabela: O witaj Ferb, Fineasz. Fineasz: Cześć Izabelo! Przepraszam, że musieliśmy cię zostawić. Izabela: Wiesz… nic nie szkodzi. Dziwnie się tylko czuje nie wiedząc gdzie jesteście i co robicie. Fineasz: Więc zgoda! (Pojawia się nad nimi w maszynie Kaka Pu Pu.) Kaka Pu Pu: Panna Garcia-Shapiro? Mam temat na artykuł. Nieszczęścia spadają na całe miasto, a bezradny Dziób nic nie może poradzić. Izabela: Eee… troszeczkę za długie jak na nagłówek. Kaka Pu Pu: Dosyć! Drżyj teraz Danville. Nic tak nie psuje dobrego humoru jak nie spodziewana ulewa! (Wylewa wodę na mieszkańców.) Mężczyzna 2: Ty potworze! Jestem cały mokry! Kaka Pu Pu: Hahahaha! (Na ratuszu) Dundersztyc: (Stara się odnaleźć intercom.) Melani! Melani: To taśma klejąca! Dundersztyc: Mela… Melani: Dziurkacz! (Z powrotem na mieście) Izabela: Oh nie! To jest okropne! Jak to dobrze, że jesteście ze mną. Chodźcie obejrzymy wszystko z dachu ratusz. (Biegnie, ale zatrzymuje się, bo przyjaciele za nią ni idą.) Fineasz? Fineasz: Wybacz Izabelo! Nie możemy iść z tobą. Izabela: Znowu mnie zostawicie? Fineasz: Proszę cię, zaufaj mi! Czy kiedyś cię zawiodłem? Izabela: Tak! Choćby dziś ze cztery razy! Fineasz: Przepraszam Izabelo! Może, któregoś dnia zrozumiesz. Szybko Ferb! Jazda!(Odjeżdża na rowerze razem z Ferbem.) '' '''Izabela': Fineasz nie zostawiaj mnie! Fineasz! (W ratuszu) Dundersztyc: (Stara się odszukać intercom.) Melani, czy mogłabyś tu przyjść? Melani: A to miseczka z miętówkami! Dundersztyc: Trzymam palec w miseczce miętówek? Melani: Tak, zgadza się! Dundersztyc: Aa! Teraz wiem skąd tak dużo przycisków. Kaka Pu Pu: Najwyraźniej wasz super bohater, to po prostu wielki tchórz! Hahahaha! (Dostaje od Dzioba.) Fineasz: Jakie lubisz bardziej? Na miękko, czy sadzone? Kaka Pu Pu: Oh! Ja też mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Tym razem nie jestem sam. Pozwól, że przedstawię Żyło-Żyrafa. Fretka: Wpadka! Mężczyzna 3: Hy! Śmieszna ksywa, choć wcale nie zabawna. Fineasz: O nie, on ma Fretkę! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Dowiedział się kto jest dla nas najcenniejszy. Kaka Pu Pu: Twój ruch kurczaku. Fineasz: Eee… dobrze! Poddaję się! Kaka Pu Pu: Więc walczymy na śmierć i ży… że jak? Fineasz: Wygrałeś! Kaka Pu Pu: He? Jak to? Fineasz: No… ponieważ masz ją! Kaka Pu Pu: Co Żyło-Żyrafę, żartujesz? To tylko mój giermek. Fretka: Oh, tylko nie giermek. Dziękuje bardzo! (Wychodzi z maszyny.) Odmeldowuje się! Czołem! Fineasz: Ka! Ka! (Dziób atakuje Kaka Pu Pu.) Kaka Pu Pu: Jakim cudem on tak szybko lata? (W ratuszu) Dundersztyc: Melani, czy my w ogóle mamy Intercom? Melani: Nie mamy! Dundersztyc: (Widzi przez okno Dzioba.) Ej, przecież to Dziób! Super! Muszę to zobaczyć z bliska! (Dziób uderza w ścianę ratusza, uwalniając Pepe z pułapki i powodując to, że Izabela stojąca na dachu ratusza traci równowagę.) Izabela: Wow! Ooo! (Dziewczyna spada z dachu ratusza. Jednak łapie się za budynek by nie spaść w dół.) Aaaa! Na pomoc! Fineasz: Izabela! Kaka Pu Pu: I to nie wszystko dobroczyńco! Patrz jak niszczę wszystko co symbolizuje wasze szczęśliwe dni. (Zwala bilbord z dachu budynku.) Ludzie: Aaaa! Izabela: Dziób ratuj mnie! Kaka Pu Pu: O ow! Dziób jeden, a problemy dwa. Izabela: Nie mogę dłużej! (Spada.) Aaaaa! Fineasz: Mam cię! (Fineasz łapie Izabelę z rękę.) Izabela: Fineasz?! Ale co się stało z Dziobem? (Ferb ratuje w przebraniu Dzioba mieszkańców Danville.) Ludzie: Aaaa! (Dziób ratuje mieszkańców.) Woooo! Kaka Pu Pu: Wracaj tu ty! (Na dach ratusza) Izabela: Dzięki, że po mnie wróciłeś. Fineasz: Nie ma za co! Muszę lecieć! (Zeskakuje z dachu ratusza.) (Jako Dziób) Spokojnie, nic mu się nie stało. Spadł na parapet, ale nie szukaj go, bo wszedł do… środka przez okno. Może kiedy indziej ci to wyjaśnię. No to cześć! (Odlatuje.) Kaka Pu Pu: Przyznaj, że masz dziś zły dzień! Fineasz: Zawsze robię wszystko, żeby każdy dzień był idealny! Kaka Pu Pu: Ach tak! Ja nigdy nie miałem udanego dnia. Dziękuje ci bardzo! Fineasz: Teraz rozumiem. Ten facet po prostu pragnął choć raz w życiu mieć udany dzień. Chyba wiesz co zrobić? Kaka Pu Pu: Wiem Dziobie! Trzeba z tym skończyć. Fineasz: Zgadzam się (Zdejmuje maskę.) w zupełności. Izabela: Fineasz jest Dziobem?! Fretka: Ej, zdobyłaś odznakę zdziwienia! Kaka Pu Pu: Jesteście tylko dziećmi! Fineasz: Pewnie! Ja jestem Fineasz, a to jest mój brat Ferb! (Linda wychodzi od okulisty.) Fretka: (Podbiega do mamy.) Mamo widziałaś ich!? Widziałaś ich!? Widziałaś!? Linda: Eee… nie! Okulista wpuścił mi atropinę. Wszystko co widzę w tej chwili to wielka rozmazana plama. Ale uważaj! Ja tu wrócę! Kaka Pu Pu: Zaraz! Ale skoro nie ma super bohatera, to nie ma też sensu być super draniem. Fineasz: No właśnie! Chcieliśmy tylko przebudować naszą starą rampę. Chce nam pan pomóc? Byłoby super! Kaka Pu Pu: Serio? Ja miałbym wam pomóc? Moment! Moment! Chwilunia! Co w tym fajnego!? Jest dobrze ponad 30 stopni! Straszny gorąc! Fineasz: Ale! Izabela: Ale! Fretka: Ale! Kaka Pu Pu: Nic z tego! (Żona go wali krzesłem.) Jego żona: Gdzieś ty był!? Kaka Pu Pu: Oh, cześć kochanie! No więc… Jego żona: Cicho bądź! Mieliśmy pojechać na zakupy! Skończyły mi się krzesła! Kaka Pu Pu: Tak skarbie! I miałem miły dzień, dziękuje bardzo! (Odchodzi z żoną.) Fineasz: Wygląda na to, że kara go dziś jednak nie ominie. Dundersztyc: Nareszcie! Teraz moja kolej! To ja, pan złoczyńców pokaże wam jak to się robi! (Zabiera maszynę Kaka Pu Pu.) Hahahahahaha! (Zakłada skafander Dzioba i leci za nim.) Izabela: Fineasz, przepraszam, że zwątpiłam. Powinnam się domyślić, że byłeś Dziobem. Fineasz: W porządku Izabelo! Wybacz, że ci nie powiedziałem. Izabela: Dobrze wiem, że próbowałeś mnie chronić. (W powietrzu) Dundersztyc: Co? (Pepe atakuje Dundersztyca.) A niech cię Pepe panie dziobaku! (Pepe wpada do wózka Carla i Monograma.) Fineasz: Ej, co to było?! Monogram: Dobra robota Agencie P. Linda: (Zdejmuje okulary.) O hej! Wzrok mi się już poprawia. No to co chciałeś mi pokazać? Fretka: Aaa! Już nie ważne! Linda: W porządku! Wracamy do domu na ciasteczka! Ludzie: Wohoooo! Izabela: A tak przy okazji, byłeś bardzo dzielny. Fineasz: Dzięki! I ty również! Ferb: Ferb zostaje samotnie na ulicy) Halo! Ja byłem nogami tego super bohatera! Ah… góra zawsze zgarnia całą chwałę! Narrator: I tak o to wszystko dobrze się skończyło! Chyba? Narrator bez odbioru, cześć! (napisy końcowe) (Piosenka To Dziób) Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2